Another Chance
by yaoiuke101
Summary: Harry wakes up to find himself in another dimension where Neville bears the scar and his parents are alive. He finds that he has a twin brother, but when puch comes to shove, will he let Neville do it on his own, or is he the true one. HP/OMC on hold


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I would be eternally grateful to J.K. Rowling if she would give me this story.

Summary: After defeating Voldemort in his own world, 14 year old Harry Potter finds himself transported to another world/dimension. He wakes to find himself in the body of his 4 year old alternate self, his parents alive, Neville bearing the scar, and having an older twin brother. Can he watch by the sidelines as Neville, the "Chosen one", or will he be forced in to the spotlight? And what exactly does his brother mean to him, and is he someone more then what he appears to be? Will be slash, as well as incest.

Prologue

"You'll never survive this Potter, you might as well give up know." Voldemort snarled as he threw another curse at the teenager.

Harry was on the other side, blood dripping from his scar and his hand as he held his wand in his right hand (was he right or let handed?). He held it diligently, not intending to ever let it go. Sweat dripped from his face as he faced off against his greatest opponent, the dark lord.

"Even if I don't survive, I will happily go if it means that I will be able to take you with me!" the world's savior shouted, eyes glowing with loathing.

"That's so sad Potter. Want to see your mudblood mother and blood traitor father already. I'll grant you your wish", the dark lord abruptly yelled out the killing curse.

Harry jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the spell. He quickly got up. He started going through some intense wand movements, before stopping. "This is your end Voldemort, prepare to see vengeance in all those that you killed in the netherworld" Harry shouted as he started gathering a lot of power.

"Animus eversor (1)" the emerald eyed teen shouted. A purple spout of magic shot out from the tip of the holy wand, speeding so fast as the dark lord that he didn't even have the time to dodge the blast.

The blast hit him, and not with even a shout of pain, the newly rebirth of the dark lord was over. A dark smoke started to rise as to where he was previously, intending to escape as to live another day. It was quickly destroyed though, by remnants of the spell though as it was designed to destroy the entire soul of the person that it hit, whether the soul was separated or not.

Screams were heard in the graveyard. Harry, panting from overusing his magic, looked over at the death eaters that had come. They were all clutching there left hands in pain. The skin that was revealed was quickly turning black.

"What did you do Potter?" Lucius demanded. His skin was turning black much faster then the others. His grey pain filled eyes glared angrily at the panting 14 year o;d.

"That spell is one of my own creations. When it struck a wizard that has killed before, and does not regret it, it literary tears out and destroys the soul of the person that it hits. The reason why you and the rest of the little death eaters are feeling it is because of the dark mark. Your connection with your master is only there because he placed a bit of his soul inside of you. With his soul inside of you, the spell quickly fond you and it is now fulfilling its part of the job. Because of your actions, it will not only destroy the dark lords' soul, but yours as well. It is time for you to pay for your deeds and meet the same fate" boy wonder wheezed out.

A few minutes later, all of his nemesis' followers were dead, and he was the only live being in the area.

'Unfortunately, that spell takes far too much magic to cast, even for myself, no matter hoe powerful I may be'. He slumped over in exhaustion, spots dancing over his eyes. 'At least it was only me who died. I'm thankful that I was able to get Cedric out in time' he thought fondly. His eyes slowly closed a peaceful expression on his face as he slumped over in deaths cold embrace. He never knew that fate was going to grant him a second chance.

In another dimensional plain, 3 figures were arguing over something. All of them were dressed completely in white, to the point where you can't even see there faces.

"No way! Absolutely not! That boy has suffered enough!" # 1 yelled angrily. By the voice, it was a girl.

"My dear, if we do this, then he will get a chance to know who his parents are. He will have another chance at life" #2 reasoned out. The voice this time was that of a male.

"I said no! Besides, you will just use him to save your world. Cant you see that he just wants to rest in peace" # 1 yelled again.

"If we do this, the boy will have a life that should of happened, as well as grow up again with all of his memories, and knowing him and his hero complex, he'll save that world and become that worlds savior. That way, you'll both get what you want" #3 put in.

The other two just looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure nothing bad will happen to him?" # 1 said. # 2 nodded. "Alright. It will be done. But, I want him to have certain abilities so that he won't have to go through so much pain"

The other two nodded. "It will be as you commanded Lady Hedwig"

-----------------------------Another dimension--------------------------------------------

Emerald green eyes slowly opened, blinking the last remnants of sleep from its eyes. His pupils dilated a bit, getting accustomed to the light. He brought his hand to his face, only to stop in shock. Instead of teenage hands, there were small hands staring at him.

'Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttt!!!!!'

End Chapter

AN: So what so you think. This is my second story on the website. I know that it will be an incest story, or will it?

I was wondering if someone could give me suggestions on the name of Harrys brother. I would be grateful if someone did. And it can't start with the letter H.

Anyway please review to tell me if I should continue with this story or not. And for those waiting for the next chapter for 'A way to get Freedom', I have finished the draft and now only need to type it so maybe in a week or so and it will be up.

(1) soul destroyer (I don't know if this is right or not since I used a translator.

Preview:

"Can you understand me?" the nurse asked.

'Another Dimension'

Anyway please review.


End file.
